Alias Aurelia Vaughn
by Makoeh
Summary: Je suis prête.Je ne m'arreterais pas avant d'avoir descendu ce fumier, et je prendrais tout mon temps pour lui faire regretter d'avoir appuyé sur la gachette le jour où il à tué mon pere, avant de l'envoyer pourrir en enfer. Post.Prophet 5... On lui à vol


Disclaimer: Comme le sait tout auteur de fanfiction, nous ne tirons (malheureusement?) aucun profit de notre production... Non, nous empruntons seulement les personnages, et nous contentons de jouer un peu avec, ce qui est nettement mieux :) !

Note: Je ne suis qu'une pauvre étudiante, qui, à son grand regret, n'est pas aussi douée pour l'écriture qu'elle le désirerait, alors, soyez clément ! Seulement je suis également une grande insatisfaite, et une fervente shipper Syd/Vaughn, alors vous vous doutez bien que le facheux petit ... incident qui prend place à la fin de "Prophet Five" n'était vraiment pas de mon goût... Pour ceux qui auraient besoin d'un petit rafraichissement, le début de ce chapitre prend en compte tous les evenements des saisons 1,2,3,4, jusqu'à la fin de "Prophet Five" ... autrement dit, la mort de Vaughn. ( J'espere que je ne spoile personne ici ?). Donc, ma suite est une version tres ... libérée, de ce que la vie de Sydney est devenue par la suite.

* * *

Les graviers de l'allée crissèrent sous les pneus du Hummer rouge métallisé qui venait de s'y garer.  
Le frein à main crissa alors qu'on le serrait, et quelques secondes après une femme sortit du véhicule, les bras chargés de sacs en papier kraft plein à craquer de courses. Déposant un de ses sacs sur le toit de la voiture, elle se pencha pour ramasser son sac à main, claqua la porte de la voiture, sans prendre la peine de la fermer à clé. C'était une précaution inutile dans ce quartier.  
Jetant un regard autour d'elle, ses yeux glissèrent sur la rue tranquille où les enfants du jeune couple de voisins jouaient à la balle et étrennaient leurs nouvelles bicyclettes. Elle sourit en observant la petite fille perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur le derrière, l'air complètement abasourdi.

Puis ses yeux caressèrent le vert luxuriant du parc, juste au coin de la rue, où un couple était tranquillement assis sur un banc, et clignèrent un moment sous l'effet de la luminosité que le soleil réfléchissait sur les palissades blanches clôturant les résidences.  
Le ciel était d'un bleu profond, sans aucun nuage, et la brise légère charriait l'odeur sucrée des massifs de fleurs colorées que sa voisine entretenait à longueur d'année.  
Un paysage paradisiaque, par un beau jour d'été... difficile de croire que l'on était si prêt de Los Angeles. Pourtant la forme des gratte-ciels qui se découpaient au loin sur le bleu du ciel ne laissaient pas de place à l'erreur. En écoutant bien, on pouvait également entendre le bruit des klaxons et de la circulation dense typique des grandes villes.  
Avec un signe de la main à la petite voisine qui s'était remise en selle et paradait fièrement devant son allée, la femme reprit ses sacs et glissa la clé dans la serrure de sa porte d'entrée, et n'eut pas le temps d'y mettre un pied qu'un gros labrador noir se glissa entre ses jambes, langue pendante, guettant une caresse.

- Hello Donovan !

Lui répondit celle ci avec une caresse affectueuse sur la tête de l'animal.  
Remontant le hall de l'entrée, elle déposa son chargement sur le comptoir de la cuisine baignée par le soleil de Juillet. Jetant au passage sac et clefs dans le gros fauteuil du salon, elle se dirigea vers le miroir afin de relever ses longs cheveux châtains collés sa nuque par la chaleur.  
Se retirant vers la cuisine pour chercher une bouteille d'eau fraîche au frigo, elle s'arrêta au passage pour relever un ancien cadre doré, sur le bahut boisé du salon, qui était tombé.  
Apres l'avoir remis correctement en place et s'être assurée qu'il ne s'était pas abîmé en tombant, la femme laissa affectueusement courir un doigt sur les contours du portrait qu'il renfermait.

Elle monta ensuite les escaliers parqués qui comme toujours, grincèrent sous son poids, et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de se changer dans des vêtements plus légers, plus appropriés à la chaleur ambiante. En entrant dans la pièce, elle ne pus s'empêcher de redresser un des multiples cadres accrochés au mur, le même que toujours, celui qui penchait vers la droite.  
Elle sourit devant le cliché noir et blanc d'une petite fille à l'air malicieux qui lui souriait, son petit nez retroussé, ses boucles blondes relevées en deux palmiers sur le haut de sa tête, le visage barbouillé de maquillage.  
Son regard glissa ensuite sur le cliché suivant, de la même petite fille, cette fois revêtue d'un costume de fée, assise dans l'herbe du jardin, par un même jour d'été.  
Souriant à elle même, la femme se détourna vers son armoire, et saisit une robe qu'elle passa rapidement.

Se tournant pour chercher sa brosse à cheveux, son regard se posa sur un cliché plus récent, posé sur sa coiffeuse, où elle posait elle même avec la petite fille, devant un coucher de soleil au bord de la plage de Santa Barbara.  
Se saisissant du cadre, elle observa de plus près sa propre image et, relevant les yeux vers son miroir, compara avec sa reflection. Les années ne l'avaient pas encore tant changée... quelques rides, principalement sur son visage, étaient les seules marques que le temps avait prit sur elle.  
Puis son regard se reposa sur la petite fille à ses cotés sur la photo. Son regard caressa ses yeux , desquels le tirage noir et blanc privaient de leur vert émeraude naturel, et sur ses cheveux clairs dont les boucles innocentes contrastaient tellement avec ses propres mèches brunes définitivement lisses...  
Elles avaient la même silhouette longiligne et toute fine, même si la position courbée de la petite fille laissait deviner qu'elle serait plus grande encore qu'elle.  
Observant la photo de plus près, elle ne pus s'empêcher de se demande si le temps avait-il été si clément avec le halo angélique qui émanait de l'image de l'adolescente qu'il l'avait été avec elle?

Sa gorge se noua à l'idée que ce 30 Juillet marquait son 18e anniversaire, et la dixième année où elle le fêtait loin de chez elle ... On aurait pu penser qu'après si longtemps, la peine s'adoucirait ... Mais les sentiments d'une mère ne se pliaient pas au règles du temps.  
Reposant le cadre à sa place, son coeur se serra lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur celui posé à coté. Elle frôla du bout des doigts ses moulures complexes, chassa un grain de poussière qui ternissait sa dorure étincelante. Celui ci lui était aussi précieux que la photo de l'homme qu'il contenait.  
Se dirigeant de nouveau vers les escaliers, elle passa devant un porte qui, contrairement aux autres, restait continuellement fermée. Elle même n'y était pas entrée depuis plusieurs mois.  
Son hésitation ne dura qu'une seconde, et elle saisit la poignée ancienne. Une forte odeur de renfermé lui sauta aux narines. Les lattes du parquet grincèrent alors qu'elle s'approchait de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et laisser rentrer l'air frais.

La chambre, puisque c'est d'une chambre qu'il s'agissait, ressemblait à une pièce fantôme, où le temps s'était arrêté quand la petite fille qui l'avait habité l'avait quitté 10 ans plus tôt... Si rien n'avait été bougé de place, des poupées de porcelaine aux peluches semées sur le tapis, elle avait bien du se résoudre à recouvrir les meubles avant que la poussière ne la force à vider la pièce.

Elle n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à toucher à la chambre de sa fille, même après tant d'années. même si elle revenait demain, ce qu'elle n'espérait plus, elle ne pourrait plus habiter la chambre d'une enfant de 8 ans, elle en était consciente, mais elle se plaisait à retenir les dernières vestiges de l'innocence de son enfant dont on l'avait trop vite privée. Son regard balaya la pièce, entièrement dans des tons de boisures blanches et rose pâle, au milieu de laquelle trônait un lit à baldaquin couvert d'épais oreillers brodés. Un véritable chambre de princesse. Elle avait toujours tenu à gâter sa fille unique tant que l'occasion de lui offrir la vie normale d'une enfant de son âge lui avait été permise. S'asseyant délicatement, comme si elle craignait de déranger une présence invisible, sur le bord du lit, son bras se tendit, mu par un geste trop souvent répété, vers le lapin en peluche, à la tonsure toute élimée, qui avait toujours été le jouet favori de son enfant.

Elle se souvint avec un sourire de l'expression de joie complete et définitive qui s'était peinte sur les traits de son bébé quand son « Oncle Eric » lui avait tendu le lapin, quelques jours à peine après qu'elle soit venue au monde; c'était alors la première fois qu'elle avait vu se dessiner ses adorables fossettes.

Reposant Lapin à sa place sur l'oreiller, elle s'approcha de la forme indéfinie qu'elle savait être le bureau et souleva un coin du drap qui le recouvrait. En dessous gisaient pêle-mêle deux cahiers d'exercices encore ouverts à la page où s'étaient arrêtées les leçons, un stylo et plusieurs crayons de couleur dépareillés et mâchonnés à leur extrémité. Deux cadres anciens reposaient sur la tablette, renfermant un portrait de chacun de ses parents, et un cliché instantané n'ayant pas eu le temps d'être encadré, reproduisant mère et fille, tout sourire, devant un gigantesque gâteau à la crème surmonté de 6 bougies, était simplement posé contre une bougie à moitié consumée.

Elle remis le drap en place avec un soupir.

Ses pas la menèrent ensuite devant la bibliothèque, déjà largement fournie pour une enfant de son âge : des qu'elle l'eut appris, sa fille avait toujours eu un penchant conséquent pour la lecture. Elle frôla du bout du doigt une nouvelle photo sur l'étagère, représentant sa fille, encore toute jeune, déposant un baiser sur la joue d'un petit garçon aux boucles sombres qui semblait bien mécontent de son sort. Elle arriva ensuite devant l'armoire, qu'elle ouvrit doucement, faisant grincer le bois de la porte. L'odeur douceâtre de la lessive mélangée à la poussière pernicieuse qui s'infiltrait partout lui rappela celle des armoires de grand-mères, l'odeur du temps suspendu en plein vol...Elle caressa presque religieusement les petites robes suspendues à la tringle, jouant avec les noeuds, lissant les plis, remettant en place un col ou une dentelle froissée, avant de refermer le meuble.

Un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid couru le long de son échine. Croisant les bras pour se contrôler, elle se dit une énième fois qu'a défaut de la déménager, elle devrait au moins stopper ses incursions dans cette chambre. Vivre dans le passé, et même si c'est seulement là qu'elle se saurait heureuse, était un piège dans lequel elle ne devait plus retomber.

Sa fille était partie. Elle lui avait été enlevée, dans le seul but d'accentuer sa sécurité et de mettre sa vie hors de danger, et elle ne pouvait résolument se permettre de gâcher dix années de sacrifice et d'effort pour le plaisir égoïste de la revoir, ne serait ce qu'un instant.

Aurelia...

Aurelia avait passé les huit premières années de sa vie avec sa mère, ici, à Santa Barbara. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte que sa fille mène la vie normale d'une enfant dont elle même avait été privée, et ceci même si elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître l'homme formidable qui fut son père.

Elle avait emménagé ici juste après l'enterrement, et avait choisi de dédier le reste de sa vie au bonheur et à la sûreté de leur fille, qui était désormais le seul vestige de leur amour. Même si les temps avaient parfois été durs pour elles, elle se souvenait de ces 8 années comme d'un moment de bonheur privilégié auquel seuls goûtent les jeune parents qui s'émerveillent devant la joie qu'apporte un premier enfant. Pendant quelques temps, la vie lui avait enfin sourit, après lui avoir tourné le dos des années durant, et elle s'était prise à espérer que tout danger avait peut être disparu... mais elle n'avait que trop vite réalisé son erreur. Des du septième anniversaire d'Aurelia, les événements s'étaient accélérés. Une série d'attaques et de nouvelles alarmantes lui étaient parvenues, et elle avait compris que sa fille n'était désormais plus en sécurité avec elle.

Son huitième anniversaire à peine fêté, elle avait ainsi du faire le choix le plus difficile de sa vie : décider d'envoyer sa fille vivre loin d'elle, loin de Santa Barbara, afin de la tenir à l'écart de tout danger potentiel, et en même temps renoncer à cherche a la contacter à compter de ce jour. Aussi déchirant qu'il lui fut de la faire, elle n'avait jamais douté d'avoir prit la bonne décision. Elle l'avait envoyé bien loin, mettant un océan entre elles, afin de vivre en France avec sa grand mère paternelle, qu'elle même n'avait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer.

Elle avait donc vu Aurelia descendre l'allée gravillonnée, des larmes de tristesse et d'incompréhension plein ses jolis yeux verts, dix ans plus tôt, un jour de Juillet semblable à celui ci, pour ne plus jamais rentrer à la maison.

En dix ans, le seul lien qu'elle avait eu avec sa fille était par les rares photos que sa grand mère lui avait fait parvenir, et qui lui permettaient de suivre tant bien que mal son évolution, d'enfant, à adolescente. Cela dit, les photos s'étaient subitement arrêtées vers ses 12 ans, le procédé étant jugé trop risqué, et depuis, silence radio. Aujourd'hui, sa fille fêtait ses 18 ans dans ce monde, et avec chaque jour qui passait, elle devenait de plus en plus une parfaite étrangère à sa propre mère... Lâchant un soupir, la femme redescendit les escaliers pour trouver Donovan sagement assis sur le tapis de l'entrée, sa balle favorite entre les pattes, guettant une attention de sa maîtresse.

- Alors mon gros, il semblerait qu'on ne soit encore que deux à dîner ce soir, n'est ce pas?

Le chien haleta de plus belle.

- Allez mon beau, viens, on va te dégourdir les pattes avant qu'il ne fasse complètement noir.

Saisissant son téléphone portable, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, laissant sortir le labrador, puis la claqua dans son dos. Pas besoin de fermer à clef... Elle marqua une pause devant la boite au lettre, vérifiant d'un coup d'oeil qu'aucun courrier ne lui avait échappé, puis se lança à la suite de Donovan qui, malgré son grand age, gardait toujours l'entrain de ses jeunes années lors qu'il s'agissait de promenade.

Le volet de la boite au lettre du numéro 324, Serrano Terrace se referma d'un claquement métallique.

Toujours pas de lettre pour « Me Lara Collins » ... anciennement connue sous le nom de Sydney Bristow.

* * *

(o) Toute incompatibilité entre les elements du chapitre et l'intrigue des 4 premieres saisons est, bien qu'involontaire, toutefois possible... Je ne me vanterais pas de tout connaitre sur Alias (loin de là.), aussi veuillez ne pas me hair si vous rencontrez une erreur...

(o) Comme tout auteur, j'inclus une foule de petit détails plus ou moins inspirésde ma propre vie dans chaque chapitre que j'écris... Un exemple: Le Hummer rouge de Lara est la voiture que je rêverais d'avoir, Donovan est le portrait de mon propre chien, Sam, "Lapin" est le nom du doudou d'une des petites filles que je garde, l'adresse "Serrano Terrace" est (avis aux fans de Michael ) tirée du film "OneHour Photo" ... Et le prénom Aurelia est celui d'une amie. Je précises tout cela car je trouve important, pour apprecier une histoire, de savoir également d'où elle vient :)

(o) J'écris souvent en musique... je fais partie de ceux qui considerent qu'une musique adéquate est un élement essentiel pour recréer une atmosphere.. Aussi, à chaque fois qu'une musique m'aura aidé, je la mentionnerai en note, comme ça, si l'envie vous prend de l'écouter :) ... Le bouche à oreille est incroyable moyen d'enrichir sa culture musicale!

Playlist:

- "Saturday Afternoons in 1963", Rickie Lee Jones

- "The Promise", Tracy Chapman.

(o) Dernier point et je vous fiche la paix, lol ... Je sais par experience qu'on a facilement tendance à négliger les reviews quand on lit des fics... mais je dois avouer que si elles ne constituent pas ma raison principale d'écrire (on de ne plus écrire), elles en sont souvent le moteur! Alors si vous aimez ce que vous lisez (ou si vous n'aimez pas d'ailleurs), je vous en prie, faites le moi savoir! Je ne peux pas vous promettre, si vous detestez, que j'arreterais aussi sec, mais à l'inverse, c'est la meilleure façon de m'inciter à en écrire encore plus ;) !


End file.
